Popularity Polls
Weekly Shōnen Jump periodically polls the popularity of Medaka Box characters and publishes the results. There have been two polls so far since the series began. First Poll The results of the first popularity poll were first published in Chapter 70, and the complete list was then included in Volume 8. 1. Medaka Kurokami = 832 2. Zenkichi Hitoyoshi = 554 3. Kei Munakata = 323 4. Youka Naze = 318 5. Hansode Shiranui = 307 6. Maguro Kurokami = 297 7. Mogana Kikaijima = 296 8. Myouri Unzen = 271 9. Oudo Miyakonojou = 205 10. Misogi Kumagawa = 185 11. Nekomi Nabeshima = 184 12. Itami Koga = 165 13. Royal Hirado = 140 14. Mizou Yukuhashi = 139 15. Myouga Unzen = 115 16. Otome Yunomae = 110 17. Ariake = 90 18. Kouki Akune = 87 19. Isahaya = 81 20. Nisio Isin = 46 21. Gunki Itoshima = 31 22. Akira Akatsuki = 29 23. Shoko Kamimine = 19 24. Yobuko = 17 25. Hyuga = 15 :Harigane Onigase = 15 27. Yutori Chikuzen = 12 :Yatsushiro = 12 29. Hamaya Hyakuchou = 11 :Shigusa Takachiho = 11 :Hitomi Hitoyoshi = 11 32. Tanegashima = 10 :Yamami Tsurumisaki = 10 34. Yakushima = 8 35. Hakama Shiranui = 7 :Mukae Emukae = 7 :Haru Ushibukagara = 7 :Sosogi Kumagawa (Kumawaga's fake name when he attacked the Loser Team and the Plus Six; "Kumagawa's Evil Twin") = 7 39. Akizuki = 5 :Tanzaku Asa = 5 41. Yoshinogari = 4 :Unou Tsushima = 4 :Moji = 4 :Zenkichi Hitoyoshi (As a cute little infant) = 4 45. Medaka II = 3 :Sanou Tsushima = 3 :Akizuki's Borzoi = 3 :Orchestra Captain = 3 :Medaka Kurokami (Altered God Mode) = 3 :Amami Ōshima = 3 51. Koshianuru Fuhaundo (The questionarie sheet) = 2 :Yuubaru = 2 :Mokkin Team = 2 :Mokkin Team's Wooden Bat = 2 Second Poll The results of the second popularity poll were first published in Chapter 113, and the complete list was then included in Volume 13. 1. Misogi Kumagawa = 3854 2. Medaka Kurokami = 992 3. Youka Naze = 905 4. Mukae Emukae = 835 5. Kei Munakata = 807 6. Kouki Akune = 802 7. Hansode Shiranui = 727 8. Zenkichi Hitoyoshi = 672 9. Mogana Kikaijima = 462 10. Najimi Ajimu = 375 11. Myouga Unzen = 359 12. Tsugiha Yojirou = 319 13. Ima Takarabe = 290 14. Gagamaru Chougasaki = 218 15. Itami Koga = 168 16. Royal Hirado = 162 :Kuudou Hinokage = 162 18. Myouri Unzen = 155 19. Nekomi Nabeshima = 154 20. Hitomi Hitoyoshi = 151 21. Shori Wanizuka = 141 22. Maguro Kurokami = 130 23. Hakama Shiranui = 114 24. Suishou Kibougaoka = 105 25. Otome Yunomae = 95 26. Oudo Miyakonojou = 90 27. Tomekichi Choujabaru = 86 28. Shibuki Shibushi = 82 29. Mizou Yukuhashi = 76 30. Kiruko Tachiarai = 61 31. Kiki Kikitsu = 52 32. Gunki Itoshima = 50 33. Isahaya = 41 34. Ariake = 39 35. Hanten Shiranui = 38 36. Shoko Kamimine = 31 37. Tatarou Kamoike = 30 :Yobuko = 30 39. Shigusa Takachiho = 29 40. Yatsushiro = 19 41. Nisio Isin = 18 42. Hamaya Hyakuchou = 16 43. Yutori Chikuzen = 15 44. Harigane Onigase = 13 46. Haru Ushibukagara = 11 49. Hyuga = 9 :Yakushima = 9 :Tanegashima = 9 53. Yuimu Hagoromo = 7 :Kuromi Arouta = 7 56. Yamami Tsurumisaki = 6 57. Tanzaku Asa = 5 :Moji = 5 :Akizuki = 5 :Yuubaru = 5 61. Unou Tsushima = 4 :Sanou Tsushima = 4 :Kanoya = 4 :Mokkin Team = 4 65. Kenri Nougata = 3 :Shouki Sao = 3 :Akira Akatsuki = 3 73. Yoshinogari = 2 :Kunisaki = 2 Category:Medaka Box